


The Rough Riders

by haruka



Category: Prince of Tennis, Tenimyu
Genre: M/M, Prince of Tennis - Freeform, Tenimyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-12
Updated: 2006-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A motorcycle joyride ends abruptly.</p><p>This is the result of a phrase prompt.  The prompt is stated at the end of the fic.</p><p>Note:  The setting mentioned in the fic is based in the Alternate Universe in Michiru’s and my verbal RPG and is not canon.  Yaoi warning.  Relationships have been manipulated and ages have been altered.  None of this ever happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rough Riders

The Rough Riders (AU Tenimyu)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Juri nibbled on his boyfriend’s neck, relishing the little giggle he drew from Shiozawa as a result. The two Tenimyu actors were very much enjoying a moment together in the living room of their Hotel School suite. Several of the other actors were home, too, but miraculously weren’t present.

“I really wish I could fully hate this place,” Shiozawa remarked with a sigh. “I hate the loss of freedom and having to get permission anytime we need to go perform or rehearse. On the other hand, I love being able to be with you all the time.”

Juri grinned lasciviously. “Sharing a bed every night beats sneaking out on my mom to see you, for sure.” He kissed the Mizuki actor hungrily, then rested his forehead against the other boy’s. “I know they’re pretty good about giving us permission for the Tenimyus and my concerts and stuff, but there’s one thing I really, really DO hate.”

Shiozawa gazed at him sadly. He knew what Juri meant. The boy who played the bully Akutsu was a rebel himself. He had long hair and played bass in a heavy metal band. He was the tallest in the Tenimyu cast at 6’1”, and had the confidence that came from being able to look down on most peers and adults.

Then there was his motorcycle, and therein lay the issue. Juri loved riding his bike; flying down the highway with the wind blowing past him, and Shiozawa loved riding WITH him. There were a lot of ways in which Juri had been forcibly tamed when he had to move into the school, but the loss of freely driving his cycle was the worst.

“Hey, why don’t we go riding then?” Shiozawa suggested. “It’s okay to do it so long as we’re careful not to go out of the bracelets’ range.”

Juri thought about it, then grinned. “Why not? Come on, let’s go!”

It wasn’t long before the two of them were roaring out of the garage and into the street. Shiozawa shrieked with delight and tightened his hold around Juri’s waist. He had missed this feeling almost as much as Juri had.

Speaking of his boyfriend, he was having the time of his life; cutting around corners and speeding up for the longer run down a road. The only trouble was that getting up to a speed he desired was difficult with so much traffic around.

“I’m heading out further!” he called over his shoulder to Shiozawa.

“But how will you know if you’re going TOO far?”

“Don’t worry!” Juri replied, which didn’t really answer the question, but Shiozawa was having too much fun to care. Besides, maybe the Hotel School staff made up the whole ‘recall’ effect of the tracking bracelets just to scare new students.

Juri made his way to the less-populated areas, then was finally able to let loose. He popped a wheelie and the two of them zoomed down the long stretch of empty road.

“WHOOOO-HOOO!” Juri whooped.

“WHEEEEE!” exclaimed Shiozawa. This was wonderful! This was exhilarating!

This was when they hit the bracelets’ two-mile limit and disappeared from the back of the cycle. They reappeared suddenly in their suite back at Hotel School, and the snap-back at their velocity sent them head-over-heel until they hit something solid.

“Oof!” Juri groaned as Shiozawa crashed against him.

“Are you guys okay?” Yanagi Kotoroh asked. Shiozawa rubbed his head and realized that several of their roommates were staring at them.

“I think so,” he admitted, his vertigo clearing a little. “Juri broke my fall.”

Juri was squirming slightly, frowning. “Who broke mine?”

“Me,” came Kimeru’s weak voice from between Juri and the wall.

“Sorry, man,” Juri said, then gasped and jumped up, pitching Shiozawa unceremoniously onto the floor. “My BIKE! It must still be out there somewhere! AUUGH!” He ran from the suite with Shiozawa glaring after him.

“Someone remind me again why I love that jerk?”

“Medic …,” whimpered Kimeru.

\--

(Word prompt: Tame)

(2006)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
